Vernon Chatman
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | medium = Stand-up, film, television, music, books | spouse = Unknown | children = 2 | nationality = American (Multiracial American) | active = 1996–present | genre = Surreal humour | subject = |influences = |influenced = | notable_work = }} '''Vernon Chatman' (born October 31, 1972) is an American television producer, writer, voice actor, stand-up comedian, musician and a member of PFFR, an art collective based in Brooklyn, New York City. He is known for co-creating Wonder Showzen, the animated series Xavier: Renegade Angel and producing and voicing characters in South Park. Life and career Vernon Chatman was a student of the San Francisco State University,Alumni Vernon Chatman Alumni Vernon Chatman and John Lee where he graduated in 1994. Chatman is mixed race, half European American and half African American. In 1996 Chatman began his career as a stand-up comedian and eventually a comedy writer, producer, musician and television creator. Chatman previously wrote for television shows such as The Chris Rock Show (for which he won an Emmy), Late Night with Conan O'Brien, That's My Bush! and The Downer Channel. Before Wonder Showzen, he and PFFR collaborator John Lee created the Snoop Dogg comedy series Doggy Fizzle Televizzle for MTV. Along with long-time friend John Lee (also of PFFR), he is the co-creator of the MTV2 series Wonder Showzen as well as the Adult Swim shows Xavier: Renegade Angel and The Heart, She Holler. The two met as undergraduates at San Francisco State University. One of his most high-profile voice acting roles is as the voice of Towelie, the marijuana-smoking talking towel on South Park, where he also serves as a staff writer. In 2012, he became a producer on the third season of the FX series Louie. In 2017, Adult Swim ordered The Shivering Truth, a "darkly surreal anthology comedy" from Chatman. Voices on South Park *Towelie (2001-2010) *Tiger Woods *C.D.C. Man #5 *Dominic Cobb *Matt Hasselbeck Insheeptionhttp://www.southpark.nl/fans/faq/2010/nov Discography *''Rock, Rocker, Rocketh'' (2001, self-released) *''Injustice Center'' (2003, Invasion Planete France) *''United We Doth'' (2004, Birdman) Filmography Television Film Side projects 2000s *''Final Flesh'' (2009) 2010s *The External World, Co-written alongside David O'Reilly (2010) *The Original Black Swan, Collaboration with Todd Barry (2011) Bibliography Awards and nominations Emmy Awards Chatman has been nominated for seven Emmy Awards, winning four.Awards for Vernon Chatman - IMDb.com * 2013 – Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program (for Programming Less Than One Hour) for "Raising the Bar" * 2009 – Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program (for Programming Less Than One Hour) for "Margaritaville" * 2008 – Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program (for Programming One Hour or More) for "Imaginationland" * 1999 – Outstanding Writing for a Variety or Music Program for "The Chris Rock Show" Nominations * 2011 - Outstanding Animated Program for "Crack Baby Athletic Association * 2010 - Outstanding Animated Program for "200/201" * 2000 - Outstanding Writing for a Variety, Music or Comedy Program for "The Chris Rock Show" Writers Guild of America Awards Chatman has won two WGA Awards.Awards for Vernon Chatman - IMDb.comVernon Chatman Accepts the Writers Guild Award for "Louie" * 2013 - Comedy Series - Series for "Louie" * 2000 - Comedy/Variety (Including Talk) - Series for "Late Night with Conan O'Brien" References External links * Category:1972 births Category:American male writers Category:American male screenwriters Category:American television producers Category:American male voice actors Category:San Francisco State University alumni Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Living people Category:Writers Guild of America Award winners Category:Musicians from Brooklyn Category:PFFR Category:American skeptics Category:African-American musicians Category:African-American writers Category:American writers Category:African-American comedians Category:American comedians Category:American comedy musicians Category:American music video directors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:African-American male actors Category:American television directors Category:American television writers Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:American male television actors Category:Male television writers Category:Film directors from New York (state)